


[Podfic of] Green and Gamboge / written by sevenfists

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bingo Square: Character Voices, Community: podfic_bingo, Format: M4B, Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, Gremlins, M/M, Podfic, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/25267">Green and Gamboge</a> by sevenfists<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:42:11</p><p>Dean adopts Gremlins. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Green and Gamboge / written by sevenfists

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Green and Gamboge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267) by [sevenfists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists). 



> This podfic was recorded as part of the [Podfic Bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org) challenge. It is intended to fill my "Character Voices" square.

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/a84mph7c14vqipkaq7s99bhoiznzfkw4.mp3) | 38.8 MB | 00:42:11  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/xmpplnbsk2a9d7sr0b99go84x6nu9ekh.m4b) | 20.3 MB | 00:42:11  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/green-and-gamboge-0).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
